


Read if you’re feeling down

by QuinnHasALotOfHousePlants (orphan_account)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, FEEL THE AGGRESSIVE COMPLIMENTS, Flashbacks, For when you’re sad, Have a Good Day, Hope, Inspiration, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Readers - Freeform, Words I wish I heard, best of luck, figures this might help someone hopefully, for you, i got bored again tbh, ideas, keep going, little but if swearing, yes I’ll regret posting this, yes this is cheesy, yes this is too many tags, yes you deserve to hear these words if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/QuinnHasALotOfHousePlants
Summary: Not having the best of days? I hope reading this is able to help you. I will always be here and happy to help. If it’s about your family I can understand, if it’s about accepting yourself I want to help, if you’re thinking of reaching out for help let me guide you. If you don’t want to talk, that’s okay too 💖. Have a great day!If it’s on gender or sexuality, oh boy do I remember those questioning days. I’m here for y’all baby trans and queer ppl
Kudos: 1





	Read if you’re feeling down

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I realize this isn’t fan fiction shhh

Hey everyone I started writing this as re-assuring words that might help you through your day! Please don’t hesitate to reach out to me ether, I’m not doing much because of quarantine... Feel free to read even when you’re happy because everyone, and I mean _everyone_ deserves to know they’re human and they’re valued. 

And you know what? You’re feelings are valid and completely normal. It’s not your fault that you are human. We all have feelings, and the fact that you don’t hide them all the time is a good thing. Opening up to others isn’t going to scare them away.

  
It’s okay to not be okay.

Don’t compare your pain to others. please, just let yourself be you, let your feelings be apart of who you are. Help yourself come to terms with those emotions.   
  


Just because someone can’t help you with your inner pain doesn’t mean you should or need to do it alone, someone’s will be there when you reach out.   
  


You know what? You’re hella important. You may think ‘how can you actually know that?’ And you know what? 

Why can’t you be important?

Why not?

Everyone and everything has kept you alive for a reason. You’re important.   
  


You’re a goddamn 10/10 even when you forget you are one.

Have an amazing day, because you know what? You deserve it.


End file.
